


In Which Luka is Concerned

by aceofairships



Category: The Ouroboros Cycle- G.D. Falksen, The Ouroboros Cycle: A Cautionary Tale for Young Vampires-G.D. Falksen
Genre: 1889, Ekaterine is sassy, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Georgia (country), Luka drinks wine, Luka is concerned, Scandalous Germans, Shashava, Shashavani, Shashavani Castle, Svan Valley, Those Who Still Walk in the Shadow of Death, Vampires, some spoilers maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofairships/pseuds/aceofairships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they return home from Christmas in Fuchsburg, Luka expresses concern to his cousin about her relationship with the Baron von Fuchsburg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Luka is Concerned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://nikkilyka.com/](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fnikkilyka.com%2F).



Luka stood beside his cousin on a balcony overlooking the valley that their kin had called home for centuries. Both of them were glad to be back in Georgia after so long abroad in Europe and Luka was especially glad to have some proper wine, a glass of which was in his hand as they watched the evening descend over the river. “I know you probably don’t want to talk to me about it, but what are your intentions with the Doctor’s son? You can’t seriously want to bed him,” Luka started warily, watching the woman beside him.

“It is none of your business what I do, Luka,” Ekaterine admonished. Since their return from Fuchsburg, the soldier had done little but pester her over her flirtations. “I haven’t done anything more than exchange words with the gentleman. Besides, you’re one to talk. How many of your illegitimate progeny are littered throughout Svaneti?”

“You miss my point, Cousin,” Luka countered, defensively. “If he were anyone other than the Doctor’s son, I would leave you to your own devices. He thinks you are his aunt, for god’s sake, Ekaterine! Moreover, his mother is too much like a sister to you… If you were to fall in love with the Baron von Fuchsburg, things would end badly, And if Doctor Varanus is unhappy, my brother will be unhappy, and then I will be unhappy.”

“Ah! I see, Cousin, you would stop me from having pleasure to spare yourself unhappiness,” Ekaterine teased, although she could hardly refute anything Luka had said. Turning serious, she watched the sun lower. “Honesty, Luka, you needn’t worry. Frederick is safely at home in Germany, and I do not intend to leave home again anytime soon. Furthermore, I value Varanus far too much risk to hurting her like that.” She patted his arm reassuringly as Luka sipped his wine. “On to more important topics, do you have more wine?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published on scionvshashavani.tumblr.com, here: http://scionvshashavani.tumblr.com/post/142662347769/in-which-luka-is-concerned


End file.
